deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valentina Diaz
Valentina Diaz is a main character and one of the titular protagonists on Devious Maids. The daughter of Zoila Diaz, Valentina is a smart, determined and kind young woman who has two major interests in life: going to fashion school, and her young boss, Remi Delatour. Valentina works at the Delatour house as a maid, along with her mother, and she is hopelessly in love with Remi. When her mother finds out about this, she tries her best to keep her daughter from coming any closer to Remi, for she knows from experience - or believes, anyway - that rich boys never fall in love with "the help". However, and even though Zoila's heart is in the right place, Valentina's determination to break the employer/employee barrier is further fueled by her mother's attempts to stop her. Biography 'Season 1' Valentina attends the funeral of fellow maid Flora who was stabbed under suspicious circumstances, and on her way out of the funeral alongside her mother, Zoila, and mother's friends, Rosie suggests that they go to the police with what they know of Flora's murder, but she is warded against the idea. Valentina is later introduced as the maid of Genevieve Delatour who has swallowed a bottle a pills and hidden herself under the bed. Valentina calls Remi, Genevieve's son, with whom Valentina has a crush on, over to the house, to talk his mother out of suicide, and Valentina suggests that he stays home instead and commute with college so that his mother won't be lonely, and Genevieve loves the idea, offering to get her stomach pumped. When her mother leaves, Valentina prepares some tea for her and Remi and changes into a prettier outfit so that she appears more presentable, before sitting down for tea with Remi at the poolside. However, Zoila sees this and isn't happy, and so buys Valentina an outfit after work which turns out to be a stereotypical maid's outfit, and Zoila tells her daughter that it is her new uniform, so that she is to remember her place. Valentina is not too happy and so whips out her sewing kit and totally changes the dress to look sexy. The next day, she approaches Remi while wearing it to serve him his breakfast, and she is very content in the fact that he appeared overwhelmed by her beauty. Later, Valentina is seen having lunch with her mom and her friends and they invite new maid Marisol over, however, having somewhere to go, Marisol walks past her fellow maids. Valentina bonds with Remi over their shared love of old movies and manages to ingratiate herself with his college friends. Zoila, disapproving of this, convinces Genevieve to throw a party where Remi's friends will see her at work. Afterwards, Valentina admits her feelings to Genevieve who agrees to help her. Unbeknownst to Zoila, Valentina and Genevieve team up to get Remi to notice Valentina as more than just a friend. Valentina comforts her mother when the latter's former lover returns. Valentina is jealous when Remi brings home a date. Valentina worries about Remi's erratic behavior. Valentina believes Remi is doing drugs, only to learn that Zoila had known about his habit early on and steps in to do damage control. Zoila and Valentina intervene in Genevieve's attempt to marry a 76-year-old blind man who believes Genevieve is 39 and hopes that she will give him a family. He makes a deal to marry Genevieve if Valentina becomes the egg donor. Zoila refuses to allow Valentina to be a egg donor but Valentina (who really wants to go to fashion school) is tempted to take the offer after she is asked by Genevieve's boyfriend. Remi returns home from rehab, and asks for Zoila and Pablo's permission to date Valentina. Genevieve and Philippe announce they are getting re-married. While Valentina congratulates them, Remi is not as happy, and once Philippe insults the Diaz's, Remi puts his father in place. Family :For a full list of Valentina's family, visit Diaz family. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 02.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 06.png Promo 101 07.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 11.png Promo 101 56.png Promo 101 58.png Promo 101 59.png Promo 101 60.png Promo 101 62.png Promo 101 63.png Promo 101 65.png Promo 101 66.png Trivia *Valentina's surname was originally Del Barrio, but was changed to Diaz in the pilot's final draft. Category:Maids Category:Zoila's family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters